Gaming devices, such as slot machines, having primary and secondary or bonus games or schemes are well known. One well known bonus game provides a player with a series of award offers consisting of credits or dollars. The player may either accept each award offer or reject each award offer; however, the player must accept the final award offer. If the player accepts an award offer, the player keeps the award offered. If the player rejects the award offer, the gaming device provides another award offer to the player except if the award offer is the final award offer. The award offers are randomly determined from a series of award offers of differing values.
Other known gaming devices, such as the gaming device disclosed in European Patent No. EP 09454837A2 utilize terminators. In the gaming device disclosed therein, the gaming device provides a plurality of selections in a bonus game. The selections include masked or hidden awards and terminators. The player receives an award for each selection picked by the player that is not a terminator. The player continues to pick selections until the player obtains a terminator. The terminator ends the bonus game and the player receives the total of all the awards they obtained during the bonus game.
Other known gaming devices, such as the gaming device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,255 B1 utilize an anti-terminator. In the gaming device disclosed therein, upon a specific symbol combination in the basic mode, the gaming device generates an anti-terminator which is subsequently exercisable in a bonus game of the gaming device. Until the gaming device activates the bonus mode, the player may continue obtaining anti-terminators in the basic mode. In the bonus mode, a player may use an anti-terminator to override an otherwise undesired outcome of the bonus game. For example, if in the bonus mode the player obtained an outcome that would end the bonus mode, an anti-terminator, if available, may be used to override the end bonus mode outcome and thereby continue play of the bonus mode.
While this type of gaming device has achieved significant popularity in the gaming industry, after playing the game repeatedly, players may lose interest in the game. Furthermore, gaming devices having offer and acceptance games have not included a plurality of selections including terminators and anti-terminators in a bonus scheme. Accordingly, there is a need for a new gaming device having an offer and acceptance selection bonus scheme with a terminator and an anti-terminator.